


Воссоединение

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый уважающий себя автор должен хоть раз спасти Кёрка из Нексуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воссоединение

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Poco a poco

Крохотное помещение, которое вот уже много лет заменяло послу Споку дом, тонуло в полумраке. Четыре расставленные по углам старомодные свечи почти полностью оплавились, залив парафином рассохшийся деревянный пол; угли в подвешенной под потолком невысокого алькова ритуальной чаше едва тлели и уже не могли подарить привычного тепла, но Спок упрямо продолжал попытки погрузиться на третий уровень медитации. Хотя бы на третий — на большее он уже не смел надеяться. Второй уровень, глубже которого ему сегодня так и не удалось опуститься, не позволял полностью оградить органы чувств от реального мира, и раздражающий звук капающей где-то за стеной воды сбивал настрой окончательно. 

Жесткий коврик под ногами царапал колени даже через плотный слой недавно приобретенной вулканской традиционной робы, ставшей в последние годы не такой уж редкой вещицей на Ромулусе. Несмотря на то, что этот вид ритуальной одежды все еще можно было раздобыть только в надежных и строго засекреченных местах, Спок все же считал это своего рода победой. Ему много удалось достигнуть за эти годы, но гораздо больше только предстояло сделать, и сейчас было совсем неподходящее время покидать планету и ставшую его второй семьей растущую с каждый днем ячейку сопротивления.

Бесполезно. Со вздохом поднявшись с колен, Спок размял затекшую шею и, усевшись за свой рабочий стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Чувствительные, как и у всех вулканцев, обонятельные рецепторы были перегружены из-за тяжелого и слишком сладкого аромата стоящего на столе светло-розового цветка лагги, и послу стоило немалого труда сдержаться и не смять в раздражении хрупкий бутон пустынного растения. Если быть предельно честным с самим собой, то он не сделал этого только потому, что боялся потом никогда не смыть приторный запах со своей кожи. Нужно будет еще раз напомнить Д'Тану, что вулканцы имеют более острое обоняние по сравнению с ромуланцами, и юноше не стоит утруждаться традиционным для его культуры украшением комнаты своего духовного наставника. 

Вода за стеной вдруг перестала капать, и Спок неожиданно для себя ощутил прилив радости от этого незначительного изменения. Эмоции. Мгновенный переход от лютого раздражения к беспричинной радости. Неспособность к эффективной медитации. Что с ним происходит? Он уже рассмотрел все возможные варианты: от вне срока наступившего Времени до слишком рано поразившего его нервные пути синдрома Бендии. Но он не ощущал ни слабости, ни усталости, ни подступающей лихорадки. Это было непохоже ни на что, ему известное. Ни на что, кроме… 

Спок слегка тряхнул головой, словно в попытке отмахнуться от безумной догадки, которая с каждой следующей минутой все сильнее охватывала все его существо, заставляла сердце сбиваться с привычного ритма и лишала способности трезво оценивать окружающую действительность. Это невозможно. 

Спок снова глубоко вздохнул, стараясь сконцентрироваться, и обратился к никогда не подводившей его статистике. Спустя минуту он был вынужден признать, что единственное объяснение своего состояния, которое он сумел отыскать, не было невозможным — однако, вероятность того, что он правильно истолковал поразивший его катру недуг, составляет ноль целых семь сотых процента, что большинство здравомыслящих вулканцев посчитало бы числом, стремящимся к нулю. Но посол учился оценивать риски не только у вулканцев. Когда-то он знал человека, который делал отчаянные ставки в ситуациях, имевших куда меньшие шансы на успех, и благодаря одной из этих ставок он сам сейчас жив, сидит в этой комнате, вдыхает чудовищный аромат только что раскрывшегося бутона лагги и по привычке считает вероятности. В то время как тот, другой, так и не потерявший очертаний светлый образ из его прошлого уже мчался бы туда, куда его зовет крохотный импульс, бьющийся в самой глубине старой коры его головного мозга — точно там, где когда-то давно была Связь, которой он дорожил более всего на свете. 

Охваченный внезапным волнением, Спок вскочил на ноги. Ему вдруг показалось, что он стал моложе лет на пятьдесят, что годы и лишения больше не давят мертвым грузом на его ссутулившиеся плечи, что воздух вдруг наполнился давно забытым земным запахом океана, и в лицо снова дует свежий ветер, несущийся с голубого залива Сан-Франциско. Он направился было к дверям, но недавняя мысль о возрасте заставила его замереть на полдороге. Прошло семьдесят восемь земных лет, два месяца и четырнадцать дней, а средняя продолжительность человеческой жизни — сто десять. Если бы Джим был жив, ему было бы к этому моменту сто тридцать восемь лет, что понижало вероятность — Спок прикрыл глаза на две и две десятых секунды — еще на четыре сотых процента. 

Но даже этого ничтожного шанса на успех было бы достаточно смелому и бесконечно верящему в удачу капитану из его искрящегося прошлого. Он бы рискнул… конечно, он бы рискнул. Спок тоже рискнул бы, если бы на карту было поставлено только его собственное время, а не будущее целой раздираемой противоречиями планеты, населенной его братьями по крови. Он рискнул бы даже своим долгом перед народом Ромулуса, если бы смог ответить еще на один вопрос: почему эта давно неиспользуемая группа нейронов ожила в его мозгу только сегодня. Почему Связь внезапно наполнилась жизнью, почему была мертва столько лет, если избранный его сердца был все эти годы жив.

Спок вновь опустился на жесткий стул. У него не было ответов, не было веры, против него был здравый смысл и статистика, которая никогда не ошибается, но отчего-то человеческая половина его существа напиталась сейчас тем, что люди зовут надеждой, ожила под властью того, что люди зовут интуицией или шестым чувством, а капитан Кёрк имел обыкновение называть нюхом. Неожиданно для себя посол улыбнулся этому воспоминанию и сам не заметил, как включил терминал, открыл файл со звездными картами и отыскал на них яркую звезду G-класса, образующую вокруг себя систему Веридиан. Интуиция, а, может, и сама переродившаяся Связь влекли его туда, в бета-квадрант, за границу захваченных ромуланцами территорий. Но все же, это было не так далеко, и, быть может, если чутье его подводит и он ничего не найдет, то сумеет вернуться на планету в срок. Если воспользоваться одним из шаттлов, способных к полету на варп девять, которыми владело сопротивление, то он доберется туда не более чем за четыре целых две десятых часа. Его ученики и не подумают его остановить, но для этого придется солгать, а он не делал этого уже много лет.

***

Руки капитана Кёрка нервно сжали деревянный корпус старинных часов. Что-то было неправильно, и вдруг показалось, что часы сейчас дрогнут и неверным дымком растают в его руках. Но теплое дерево оставалось цельным, в доме все так же пахло сиреневой отдушкой, подгоревшей яичницей и сухой соломой, летний воздух сочился в приоткрытые окна, вот только этот лысоватый незнакомец в странной униформе продолжал что-то говорить, да в голове появилась какая-то пульсация… знакомая и незнакомая одновременно. Да что же такое с ним происходит? 

— Я из того, что вы посчитали бы будущим, — тем временем продолжал его незваный гость. — Из двадцать четвертого столетия.

Капитан собрался было рассмеяться, но в это мгновение в дверях залаял Баттлер, и ощущение нереальности происходящего вернулось с новой силой. Как это может быть? Его пес умер семь лет назад, так как же тогда он мог оказаться сейчас здесь, в этом старом доме… который он продал много лет назад. Доме, который вновь заполнял до последнего уголка звенящий смех красавицы Антонии. Пульсация в затылке усилилась, и какая-то незримая сила потянула его прочь, прочь из этого бесконечного лета, напитанного ароматами зелени и благополучия. 

— Будущего? — переспросил Кёрк, вдруг сообразив, что тот, кто назвался Пикардом, капитаном «Энтерпрайз», продолжает молча наблюдать за охватившим хозяина смятением. Он не знал, зачем спрашивает, он уже понял, что все вокруг него нереально. 

Ледяной ужас тисками сковал его сердце, ладонь, сжимающая катарианские яйца, едва заметно подрагивала. В комнате ощутимо похолодало, и снова показалось, что окружающая его иллюзия с секунды на секунду рассеется, обнажая действительность. Но ничего не происходило, и он никак не мог понять, как он сюда попал, что упускает… кого никак не может вспомнить. 

Лысоватый тип снова заговорил, и Кёрк вздрогнул. Что? Временная ловушка Нексуса? Нет, это невозможно.

— Укроп, — попросил он. Джим всегда умел огорошить собеседника. — Подайте укроп, — улыбка осветила его лицо, когда этот серьезный капитан послушно отправился к шкафу за специями. Быть может, он утратил память, но он никогда не утратит свою врожденную способность командовать людьми. Он разберется в том, что здесь происходит. Нексус — тоже мне, какая невозможная ерунда! Он был на борту «Энтерпрайз-В», а потом… вдруг оказался здесь. 

Тостер весело тренькнул, сообщая о готовности хлеба, и этот звук снова принес с собой ощущение покоя и умиротворенности. Нет, он не может быть мертв, он что-то упускает, и этот тип, что просит его помочь остановить кого-то по имени Соран, чтобы спасти миллионы жизней, однозначно бредит, если думает, что он сейчас выпрыгнет из штанов и понесется снова спасать галактику. 

— Говорите, история считает меня мертвым? Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с историей? 

Кёрк изо всех сил старался отогнать от себя это дурацкое чувство, зудящими волнами распространяющееся по всему его телу, свистящим шепотом твердящее в оба уха, что он забыл нечто очень важное, главное и самым нелепым образом тянущее его отправиться за этим Пикардом туда, куда он его зовет. Ну уж нет, он заслужил покой. Он пойдет в спальню, накормит Антонию завтраком, скажет ей, что никогда больше ее не оставит и, может быть, даже попросит ее руки. Вот только отчего-то казалось, что он все это уже когда-то говорил кому-то другому, по другую сторону реальности, и что совсем не Антония должна ждать его сейчас за этой дверью и греть его постель. 

Усмехнувшись нелепому направлению, которое приняли его мысли, он толкнул дверь и обнаружил себя в конюшне своего дяди в Айдахо. Что ж, так даже лучше. Этот Нексус удивительно умная штука, если позволяет ему начать заново, исправить то, что кажется неправильным. Вскочив на лошадь, Кёрк понесся вперед, со свистом рассекая воздух, подставляя лицо свежему ветру, прочь, прочь от этого непокоя, поселившегося в его груди, прочь от пульсирующей точки в его сознании, которая упрямо тянула его куда-то, звала за собой, протягивая извивающиеся блестящие щупальца к линии горизонта. Хватит! Это не его сражение. Он уже отвоевал свое, он устал. 

Поля золотым ковром проносились под копытами Голиафа, ветви хлестали по сильным бокам тренированного жеребца, весенний сладковатый воздух наполнял легкие капитана, и казалось, что эта красота и эта свобода непременно должны вернуть покой его душе. Но узел, в который скрутились его внутренности, не желал распускаться, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а упертый Пикард призраком неизбежности следовал за ним. 

— Здесь все ненастоящее, ведь так? — он взглянул в понимающие глаза Пикарда, и сердце ухнуло из горла в желудок. Все кончилось, он больше не сможет сопротивляться правде, он на самом деле никак не мог понять, как ухитрялся так долго закрывать на нее глаза. Что-то в этом воздухе одурманивало, лишало его хваленой цепкости, решительности, верности, заставляло прятать голову в песок, примиряло с собственной бесполезностью. Тянущиеся к горизонту нити окрепли, засверкали ярче, и в голове вдруг возникло слово «Связь». Именно так, с большой буквы. Он не понимал, но за много лет научился доверять своей интуиции безоговорочно. Он пойдет за Пикардом туда, куда тот его зовет, потому что Связь тянет его туда же, туда, где его будут ждать… будет ждать…

Нити извернулись серебристой змеей, полыхнули голубым и натянулись, связывая его с тем, кто ждет по другую сторону реальности, стремится к нему, кто так и не забыл его за прошедшие… сколько там сказал Пикард? Почти восемьдесят лет. К тому, кто всегда подставлял плечо, не давая упасть, чья горячая рука всегда в нужный момент сжимала его ладонь, чей бархатный глубокий голос всегда отыскивал нужные слова… Спок! Воспоминание практически оглушило его, и дыхание перехватило. Если бы он не сидел на лошади, не держался так крепко за повод, он бы наверняка упал. Спок. Почти восемьдесят лет? О, господи. 

***

Солнце палило нещадно. Желтые песчаные скалы Веридиана III отбрасывали густую тень на расстилающиеся под ними равнины, заросшие сочной зеленью. Вдалеке серебрилась гладь огромного озера, в которой, если прищуриться, можно было увидеть отражение голубого неба. Точно такого же неба, которое, как помнил капитан Кёрк, было на Земле, точно такого же неба, в которое он умиротворенно смотрел каждый день своей воображаемой жизни в месте под названием Нексус. Странно, что эта планета необитаема, но еще более странно, что она сегодня может стать местом катастрофы, которая унесет миллионы жизней. Пикард рассказал ему все, рассказал, как мало у них шансов на успех, но это не имело значения, поскольку капитан Кёрк, как известно, не верил в безвыходные ситуации. Впереди была борьба, а в случае удачи следом за победой будет встреча. Встреча, которая вернет ему его жизнь, он в этом не сомневался. 

Спок был в пути — Джим чувствовал его приближение каждой клеточкой своего тела, нити их Связи натянулись, словно струны ка'атиры под искусными пальцами его любимого вулканца, они вибрировали, отбрасывая в его сознание ослепляющие блики голубоватого лунного света, и наполняли его сердце верой. У них все получится, непременно получится, потому что он поклялся себе, что дождется Спока во что бы то ни стало, а капитан Кёрк всегда выполняет свои обещания. Это один из законов природы.

Соран поднялся на мостик и встретился с ним взглядом. Кёрк выпрямился во весь рост и улыбнулся. Под ложечкой приятно защекотало, как всегда бывало, когда он оказывался перед лицом смертельной опасности, адреналин несся по его жилам подобно жидкому огню, сердце колотилось, каждая мышца его тела напряглась, налилась силой. Господи, он и забыл, что значит чувствовать себя живым. 

Пикард стоял напротив, такой же напряженный, такой же сильный и упрямый — зеркальное отражение, не иначе, и Джиму вдруг отчаянно захотелось пережить это все еще и для того, чтобы у него появилась возможность назвать этого смелого капитана своим другом.

Соран был чертовски испуган — это было видно невооруженным глазом, но в то же время он был настолько ослеплен собственным безумием, что было очевидно: он не остановится ни перед чем, он будет драться отчаянно, до последнего, сметая всех и вся на своем пути, цепляясь за свою нездоровую мечту, словно разъяренный бульдог. Но Соран ничего не мог сделать сейчас — один против них двоих, и, отлично это понимая, он рыбкой нырнул под перила шаткого навесного мостика, скрываясь с глаз.

До появления аномалии оставалось не больше минуты, и пришлось разделиться.

Соран появился из ниоткуда и приставил причудливо устроенный фазер к виску Джима. 

— Вообще-то я знаком с историей, капитан, — мужественное лицо эль-аурианца исказил животный оскал, столь несвойственный его древней мудрой расе. — И если я не ошибаюсь, вы мертвы.

О, нет, Кёрк не был мертв! Наоборот, он чувствовал себя сейчас живее, чем когда-либо помнил. Впрочем, стоило признать, что если бы Пикард не пришел ему на помощь, он все же умер бы в это самое мгновение. Казалось бы, что могут сделать против вооруженного по последнему слову техники врага два человека с голыми кулаками? Ничего, если перед врагом не стоят капитаны звездолета «Энтерпрайз»! А капитаны этого корабля, сражаясь за человеческие жизни, способны на многое. 

В облаке пыли, осыпаемый градом обломков хрупкого песчаника Соран скатился со скалы и, без сомнения, разбился бы о ее подножие, если бы под его руками не оказалось столь удачно закрепленных веревок — впрочем, это было не так уж важно. У них еще оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы замкнуть цепи ракеты, направленной в раскалываемое аномалией небо, и они, конечно, справились бы со своей задачей в течение двадцати с небольшим секунд, если бы эль-аурианец, извернувшись, не извлек из кармана пульт управления и не скрыл установку маскировочным полем. Неловкое движение стоило Сорану обрыва веревки, и только чудо уберегло его от падения на этот раз. 

— Нам нужен этот пульт, — голос Пикарда был хриплым от напряжения и волнения, но Джим даже не думал волноваться, он был уверен в себе как никогда. Да и потом, от зацепившегося за край ржавого мостика устройства его отделяло не более десяти метров. Еще несколько шагов, и пульт будет у него. Что может случиться?

— Где Соран? — успел услышать Кёрк ровно за секунду до того, как зеленый луч мощного фазера эль-аурианца расколол металлический мост с такой легкостью, будто тот был сделан из папье-маше. Но Джима так просто не взять! Уцепившись за прочные, на первый взгляд, цепи, он упрямо шел вперед, туда, где серебрился блестящий бок столь необходимого им устройства. Еще метр, два, три. Он был уверен, что его удержат… не цепи — нити Связи, которые становились все крепче и крепче с каждой секундой. Он никогда не умел пользоваться этой штукой так хорошо, как Спок, и не мог сказать, на каком расстоянии от планеты сейчас вулканец. Но он был близко, очень близко, и Кёрк верил, что Спок появится здесь вовремя — если не для того, чтобы успеть поспособствовать завершению их миссии, то для того, чтобы снять своего болтающегося на разбитом мосте капитана. Самому ему было уже не слезть — это он понимал. 

Мост опасно качнулся, и завизжало теряющее целостность ржавое железо. Сейчас или уже никогда. Пот струился по его лицу, заливал глаза, мышцы сводило от напряжения, горячий воздух обжигал легкие. Прыжок! Адская боль пронзила его грудь в месте удара, суставы вцепившихся в острые края решетки пальцев свело судорогой, но он держался, твердя про себя несколько слов, словно успокаивающую мантру. Это его долг, это его долг, его долг! И он его выполнит во что бы то ни стало, а потом Спок заберет его, спасет, вырвет из цепких лап смерти, как он всегда это делал. Если Джеймс Кёрк и верил во что-то в этой жизни, так это в себя и в своего бывшего старшего помощника. А еще он верил в удачу. 

Цепи в последний раз взвыли и лопнули, старый мост сорвался с креплений и ринулся с высоты вниз, но Джим успел схватить прибор, успел нажать на одну из кнопок, каким-то чудом ухитрившись определить, какая из них управляет маскировочным полем ракеты. Удар, следом еще один. Мост несся со скалы вниз, к сухой земле у ее подножия, то и дело встречаясь острыми углами с грубыми желтыми камнями, поднимая облака густой пыли, и Джиму казалось, что этот последний полет длится целую вечность. 

А потом все кончилось. Боли не было, как не было и страха. Он давно должен был умереть, так чем сегодняшний день хуже всех остальных? Он жалел только об одном: он жалел, что так и не смог дождаться Спока, что вулканцу все-таки придется оплакивать его изломанное, лишенное жизни тело. А еще очень хотелось узнать, смог ли Пикард отключить установку. 

И словно в ответ на его последнюю мысль раздался металлический звон и хруст старого железа. Давление на его грудь стало не таким сильным, и солнце вдруг перестало слепить глаза. Джим с трудом сфокусировал взгляд и различил встревоженное лицо склонившегося над ним Пикарда.

— У нас получилось? — сумел выдавить он.

— О, да. У нас получилось. Благодарю вас, — улыбнулся его целый и невредимый коллега, и на душе у Кёрка потеплело. Ему нравилась мысль о том, что капитан выжил, и где-то там, в далеком космосе сегодня не осиротеет корабль «Энтерпрайз». А если Спок в самом деле доберется до этой планеты, то здесь его будет ждать человек, который расскажет ему о том, что случилось. Жалко, что некому будет рассказать его верному вулканцу о том, как сильно он его ждал. 

— Это самое малое, что я мог сделать для капитана «Энтерпрайз», — Джим вздохнул и в последний раз посмотрел в освобожденное от всяких аномалий голубое небо, по которому легко плыли пушистые белые облака. Действительно, как на Земле. — Было… весело.

Капитан Пикард улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Джим понимал его, он тоже не смог бы найти в такой ситуации правильных слов. «Вот и все, — подумал он. — Вот и все». И в это мгновение нестерпимая боль взорвала все его существо, опалила голубым бушующим пламенем его сознание, и Кёрк внезапно понял, что эта боль принадлежит не ему. Что эта боль от лопающихся одна за другой нитей Связи, и каждая нить, порвавшись, ударяет подобно хлысту ранимый разум изо всех сил стремящегося сюда самого дорогого для него существа. Эта невыносимая боль принадлежала Споку. 

— О боже.

Он решил все же оставить Пикарду короткое послание для вулканца — да наплевать, что они все подумают — но он не успел. Сердце капитана Кёрка остановилось. 

***

— Варп девять целых две десятых. Реактор работает на верхнем пределе своих возможностей. Впрыск антиматерии составляет сто два процента от нормы, — отстраненно пропел мелодичный голос компьютера оборудованного по последнему слову техники ромуланского шаттла. — Рекомендуется снижение скорости.

— Игнорировать, — поморщился Спок и крепче прижал пальцы к сенсорной панели управления. До орбиты планеты оставалось семьдесят пять тысяч километров, он успеет.

— Взрыв варп-реактора через пять целых семь десятых минуты, — доложил компьютер. В инженерном отсеке за спиной посла что-то затрещало, грохнуло и затихло. На время затихло.

Спок неоднократно слышал, как люди говорят о том, что время течет с разной скоростью в разных ситуациях, но всегда считал заявления подобного рода смехотворно нелогичным проявлением человеческой природы. Но сейчас он готов был поклясться, что минуты текут слишком медленно. 

По мере его приближения к системе Веридиан сомнения посла в природе своего неординарного эмоционального состояния растаяли, как дым. Кёрк был жив, и их возродившаяся Связь крепла с каждой минутой. Спок не понимал, как такое могло случиться, не понимал, как капитан мог до сих пор оставаться в живых, но для построения предположений было недостаточно данных, и он бросил это бесполезное занятие. Всему свое время. 

Связь дрогнула, посылая в сознание посла клубок противоречивых эмоций, и он понял, что все они принадлежат не ему. Он прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, концентрируясь на входящих сигналах, после стольких лет снова учась распознавать человеческие чувства. В груди похолодело, и, кажется, задрожали прижатые к панели пальцы: Джим был в смертельной опасности. 

Сноп белых искр вдруг осветил край его поля зрения. Перегрузка.

— Взрыв варп-реактора через ноль целых шесть десятых минуты, — предупредил компьютер, но у посла более не было нужды выжимать из двигателя все, что можно. Обзорный экран почти полностью был занят желто-голубым телом Веридиан III, вокруг которого неспешно вращались три его луны.

— Выйти из варпа и удерживать корабль на орбите Веридиан III, — приказал Спок, делая последние навигационные подстройки. — Включить сенсоры. Установить параметры на определение человеческих биосигналов. Приступить к поиску. 

Связь дрогнула, натягиваясь, завибрировала и вдруг ослабла. Ему едва удавалось теперь различить ее золотое свечение, но она все еще была цела. Скорее.

— Компьютер, отчет, — потребовал Спок и не узнал свой охрипший неровный голос. Как же сильно он отвык чувствовать человеческую боль в своем сердце. 

— Поиск в состоянии прогресса. Осмотрено восемьдесят процентов поверхности планеты. Биосигналов не обнаружено.

Внезапно захотелось врезать по сенсорному экрану бездушной машины, которая ничего не понимает, да и не может понять, и посол что есть силы сжал кулаки. Нити померкли еще и вдруг снова натянулись, словно в предсмертной попытке воссоединить разбитое целое. Еще раз прислушавшись к себе, Спок осознал, что эти попытки действительно были предсмертными: Джим умирал. Боль сковала все тело вулканца, равномерный и на самом деле тихий гул импульсных двигателей ревом водопада грохотал в его ушах, пульс подскочил, а в голове звенела в агонии Связь. Сейчас. Спок сжал ладонями ручки кресла пилота и приготовился. Нити лопнули, с силой ударяя по его разуму, поджигая каждый нерв в его теле.

А потом все кончилось. Боли не было, как не было и страха. Была только пустота и слабый зуд в том месте, где только что была Связь. Где все эти семьдесят восемь земных лет, два месяца и четырнадцать дней была Связь, — осознал Спок. Просто она молчала, а теперь на ее месте только пустота. Потому что Джим теперь на самом деле мертв.

— На планете обнаружено два биосигнала, — внезапно ожил компьютер. — Оба имеют параметры, характерные для вида Человек. Один сигнал принадлежит мертвому организму, другой — живому. Указания?

Спок вытер с переносицы пот — столь нехарактерная для вулканцев физиологическая реакция — и проверил показания сенсоров. Компьютер, разумеется, не ошибся. Кто-то на поверхности этой планеты был жив. Надежда на мгновение робко подняла в его душе голову, но он беспощадно пресек эту слабость. Связь порвалась. Джим не мог остаться в живых, а это значит, что активный биосигнал принадлежит, вероятнее всего, его убийце. Примитивная древняя ярость затопила все его существо, и в течение четырех с половиной секунд он всерьез рассматривал захватившее его желание отомстить. Поднять убийцу на борт, вцепиться что есть мочи в его горло и задушить голыми руками. Но он понимал, что от этого не станет легче. А вдруг Джима все еще можно спасти? Насколько он знал, принадлежащий сопротивлению шаттл снабжен великолепным медицинским оборудованием.

— Компьютер, поднять на борт тело мертвого человека, — отрывисто приказал он, не глядя на платформу мобильного транспортера, рванул в медицинский бокс и принялся судорожно потрошить его запасы. 

Немногие из имеющихся препаратов подходили для лечения людей, но даже то, что он смог отыскать, могло пригодиться. Все зависит от тяжести повреждений. 

Распластанное на платформе безжизненное тело привело его в ужас: залитое кровью и засыпанное желтой пылью, ноги согнуты под неестественным углом, все в ссадинах и синяках. Но это был его Джим, и он выглядел точно так, как в то утро, когда Спок видел его в последний раз. Как в то утро, когда он отправился с экскурсией на в первый раз покинувший сухой док «Энтерпрайз-В». На нем даже до сих пор была старая униформа Звездного флота.

Содрогнувшись от непрошенных воспоминаний, Спок тряхнул головой и принялся за дело. Медицинский трикодер пискнул, сообщая, что смерть наступила девять минут назад, и кора головного мозга все еще имеет остаточную электрическую активность. Неужели шанс есть? Двойная доза триокса, гипошприц с питающим синапсы электролитом, кардиостимулятор, регенератор для разорванного сломанными ребрами легочного эпителия…

Веки Джима дрогнули, бледные щеки слегка порозовели, и он сделал вдох. Еще один. И еще. Колени Спока подогнулись. Он рухнул на пол рядом с платформой мобильного транспортера. Казалось, это не Джим, а он сам сделал первый за прошедшие десять минут вдох. Зудящая пустота в его сознании запульсировала и ожила возрожденной Связью, и она казалась ему сейчас крепче, чем была в тот час, когда была создана на красноватых песках Вулкана под его алым небом много десятилетий тому назад. 

— Джим.

Человек застонал и облизнул сухие губы.

— Джим!

— Спок? — ясные глаза распахнулись в явном неверии. Он попытался приподняться на локтях, но, разумеется, не смог. — Я мертв?

— Нет, Джим, — Спок ничего не мог сделать с собой: он улыбался. — Нет, ты не мертв. Это практически невероятно, но ты не мертв.

— Я знал, что ты за мной придешь, — мгновенно поверил Кёрк и расслабился. — Я никогда в тебе не сомневался, — он внимательно вгляделся в лицо вулканца, и его губы дрогнули в улыбке. — А ты постарел, мой дорогой друг.

— Прошло семьдесят восемь лет, — все еще не веря своему счастью, Спок сжал ладонь человека, и через то место, где соприкоснулась их кожа, тут же проскочили давно забытые электрические разряды. 

— Я знаю это, Спок. Он сказал мне, что сейчас двадцать четвертый век, и… — Кёрк осекся на середине предложения и снова попытался приподняться. На этот раз у него получилось. — Пикард? Он в порядке?

— Пикард? — Спок приподнял бровь в изумлении. На мгновение ему показалось, что Джим бредит, что было бы его в состоянии отнюдь не удивительно, но потом он вспомнил про второй биосигнал. — Капитан Пикард был с тобой на планете?

— Да. Он вытащил меня из Нексуса, — на лбу Кёрка выступили капли пота, дыхание участилось, но он упрямо удерживал себя в полусидячем положении. — Слушай, это длинная история, я расскажу тебе, но не сейчас. Последнее, что я помню… — капитан прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. — Мы удачно завершили свою миссию, но я упал, и он не мог мне ничем помочь. Он пережил взрыв, да, я помню это. Но планета необитаема, и черт знает, что там могло произойти…

Посол испытал ужас при мысли, что пару минут назад был полон решимости убить не какого-то неизвестного врага, а капитана «Энтерпрайз». 

— Он жив и, судя по показаниям сканера, в полном порядке, — Спок слегка надавил на плечо Кёрка, вынуждая его снова принять лежачее положение. — А что касается планеты, — он с трудом поднялся на все еще слабые ноги и отошел к панели управления, со стороны которой вот уже с минуту раздавалось ритмичное попискивание, — сюда направляются шаттлы, имеющие сигнатуру Звездного флота. Они прибудут приблизительно через одну целую и восемьдесят две сотых часа.

— Приблизительно, ну конечно, — усмехнулся Кёрк, и тут же сморщился от боли. — Спок, я об этом не знал, но, оказывается, я так скучал по тебе. Если бы у меня не болели ребра, то я стиснул бы тебя в объятиях.

— У тебя еще будет на это время, Джим, — вулканец снова склонился над Кёрком, даже не пытаясь на этот раз подавить улыбку, и осторожно прикоснулся губами к его обветренному рту. — Однако сейчас нам нужно поднять на борт капитана Пикарда, послать сигнал шаттлам и устроить тебе адекватную постель, чтобы заняться лечением всех этих переломов. А потом мы направимся на ближайшую Звездную базу, где ты составишь полный отчет обо всем, что с тобой произошло. Конечно, мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы с капитаном донесли до меня хотя бы основные события до нашего прибытия на базу. Если это возможно, — добавил он, заметив, что Кёрк приоткрыл рот, явно собираясь спорить.

— Нет, Спок, я не об этом. Конечно, я все тебе расскажу, вот только, — он прикусил нижнюю губу. — Ты говоришь, сюда летят шаттлы? Они, без сомнения, подберут Пикарда, а я… я еще не знаю хочу ли снова возвращаться в мир живых. Но чего я точно не хочу, так это уже через пару часов оказаться посереди брифинга с адмиралами, которые будут потрошить меня, как соломенное чучело. 

— Что ты предлагаешь, Джим? — Спок действительно не понимал, но был готов дать человеку все, что он попросит. 

— Давай просто улетим, Спок. Куда глаза глядят! — Кёрк вспомнил, как совсем недавно, в Нексусе, думал о том, что в том маленьком домике, в уютной спальне на втором этаже его должна ждать вовсе не Антония. — Давай найдем какую-нибудь маленькую тихую планетку М-класса, купим дом, заведем лошадей и собаку — или что там будет водиться на этой планете — и просто немного поживем друг для друга. А потом я подумаю, стоит ли мне писать этот отчет для командования. Как считаешь, а?

— Джим, я… — Спок хотел этого всей душой, но там, на Ромулусе, его ждало сопротивление, ученики, зарождающаяся революция, Д'Тан и его бесконечные пахучие растения. Он должен им многое, он, в конце концов, улетел на их шаттле. Впрочем, шаттл, конечно, не проблема. С любой планеты можно организовать его перегон в нейтральную зону. Кёрк внимательно смотрел на него своими невозможно огромными глазами, и на их дне уже зародилась боль. Он понимал, сколько воды утекло со времени его исчезновения, и думал, что Спок откажет. — Я с радостью увезу тебя туда, куда ты хочешь, — неожиданно даже для самого себя решился посол. Он снова наклонился и поцеловал Кёрка — глубже на этот раз, но все же очень осторожно, — и останусь с тобой столько, сколько ты захочешь. 

— Это значит, — выдохнул Кёрк в его рот, — навсегда.

***

Маленький ромуланский корабль покинул орбиту планеты ровно за пять минут до того, как мог бы оказаться в зоне действия не самых современных сканеров флотского шаттла. На южный континент Виридиана III спускались сумерки, а капитан Пикард все так же нес почетный караул у могилы капитана Кёрка. В расщелине песчаной скалы, под каменным саркофагом, конечно же, не было никакого тела, но Пикард никогда об этом не узнает, так же как об этом никогда не станет известно командованию Звездного флота. 

**-конец-**


End file.
